1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery powered flashlights and more particularly to a flashlight having a case and a lens at one end of the case for forming a generally rectangular cross-sectioned beam for generally illuminating an area without the glare of a spotlight when a handle of the flashlight is opened up to an operative position both for carrying the flashlight and for energizing a lamp therein. More particularly, a flashlight in accordance with the present invention provides a dual purpose light having a spotlight function, an area illumination function and a system for selecting these functions which is controlled by a switch activated by the position of a carrying handle. Another unique feature of the flashlight is the provision of a bail type carrying handle which also functions to turn off and on a single or selected lamp in the flashlight and, in addition, provides a protective covering therefor when the lamps are not illuminated.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents disclose a variety of flashlights, spotlights, illuminating and flood lamps and other light producing systems and British Patent No. 104,847 (accepted Mar. 22, 1917) discloses an improved electric battery lamp:
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ______________________________________ Kiernan 1,230,304 Hoffman et al 1,274,713 Schiffner 1,621,955 Craig 1,747,754 Hall 1,767,756 Hall 1,850,103 Yuen 4,432,043 Brun 4,456,948 Krieg 4,605,994 ______________________________________
Of the aforementioned patents, none disclose a portable, battery powered flashlight employing a lens formed in a chordal segment of a cylinder or a similar Fresnel lens which generates a generally rectangular cross-sectional beam for generally illuminating a rectangular area or a combination type flashlight wherein both a spotlight and a rectangular beam are selectively available for use in illuminating a small area or spot with high intensity light or a larger area such as a stair or walkway with a non-glaring more uniform light pattern of rectangular shape for aid in walking or area searching. Moreover, none of the aforementioned patents teach or disclose the concept of a portable flashlight having a bail type carrying handle which activates a switch for turning on a lamp and subsequently turning off the lamp when the handle is moved to a closing position wherein portions of the handle serve as protective covers for the lamps and associated lens.